The present invention relates generally to improvements in valves and the like and more particularly to new and improved hard seated valves that regulate the flow of fluids.
In the field of fluid flow regulation, it has been a general practice to employ hard seated globe valves. Such devices typically include a seat and plug having complimentary tapered surfaces that engage when the valve is closed. Although such devices have been successfully used for a considerable number of years, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that considerable difficulty has been experienced in operating such valves in conditions of extreme temperatures. Those concerned with the development of such valves have long recognized this problem and have appreciated the need for a solution. The present invention fulfills this need.